


The Master - 01 - The Emerald Vassals

by zxandris



Series: The Master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxandris/pseuds/zxandris
Summary: Harry find's a two new vocations in life, and they're a lot more fun than he's had so far.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry/Other(s)
Series: The Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213904
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Long Notes Warning -**  
>  Title: Book I - The Emerald Vassals  
> Series: The Master  
> Author: Lucifael (Lucifael75@gmail.com)  
> Website: https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/LucifaelCreation/info  
> Disclaimer: All brand name characters belong to their original authors/companies/copyright holders, not me. I do not own them and nor do I pretend to, they are used under acceptable use and no money is earned via their use.  
> Warnings: Highly Sexual  
> Tags: Porno/PwP/Erotica/SuperHarry/VampireHArry  
> Genre: Crossover, Erotica, PwvlP  
> Word Count: 247,234 Word (Circa)  
> Rating: FR21 (MA) - Mature Adults only.
> 
> Authors Notes:
> 
> This is a harem story, with a difference. It's set in a different time frame than any other harem story I've read, it uses a very different way of gathering the harem, and while I'm using one of my own ideas from Mar's Rising, I don't use it very much there and decided to go all out here.
> 
> All over I think this story is oddly unique, I mean it follows a few clichés for sure, but like I said it's got some fairly unusual bits and bobs. It is MOST certainly a sex story in fact it's one of the most sexual stories I've written in a while. It does ofc use a lot of OC's, given the time frame, but I have already figured out how to get at least one char from HP, though with my recasting she may as well be an OC.
> 
> All told I like the way this is turning out. It's difficult to write, because full on hardcore sex, or even softer, is not easy to write. But it's a little bit different, and of late - that's the main thing for me. I've been circling around a few different ideas, most of which are ending up in spectre, but this certainly doesn't fit into a story with a whole two sex scenes in 400,000 words.
> 
> I took a little bit of Discovery Vampire and a little bit of Mars Rising Vampire, myths, legends and all the most fun parts of vampire legend to create a pretty amazing race of vampires. Of course they have one MAJOR weakness but even superman has kryptonite after all.
> 
> There isn't sex in every single chapter...only most of them. So be warned of that, I know some of you skip. But if you do skip, well you're not going to have A LOT to read left.
> 
> I've avoided sex for a while and oddly this feels like coming home. The aim, oddly enough is a rather BMR feel, which I already know I've failed on for the most part, but that said, he is going to end up running the town,...actually HUGE CITY. 
> 
> He's going to be pretty OP, and I don't apologise for it. This is not a story designed for conflict; the only real conflict you'll see is interpersonal and very little of it. It's an erotica, and I think, (So far) one of my better ones at that.
> 
> (Read Casting Notes - they're important)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cast List:  
> Now this is going to be a long section but I feel the need to explain a few things, so bear with me.
> 
> Given the way I've set Harry up to gain his harem, I've decided to go for a 'certain type of actress' for the mainstay of that grouping, but just to be awkward, not entirely. Largely I've put in a lot of very attractive women, to me at least, and that is highly subjective.
> 
> To me Cintia Dicker is the hottest woman to ever breathe air, but she won't be to you all, but I must admit you can tell a 'slight' bias in the text...allow me my delusions.
> 
> But when it comes to EL, and that will be explained in the story, I especially went for...that area of the industry so to speak.
> 
> Yes, you guessed it...porn stars and their various levels. Some are merely underwear models, while others are full on porn stars, and a few pretty well known names if you're into that sort of thing. Their choice will pretty much become clear.
> 
> I also went with a classic trio of hair types for his main grouping, stolen I admit it from Discovery, I found it worked well.
> 
> The actual cast list is below but the one I think needs extra pointing out is Debra Messing...she's taken from circa Will and Grace, despite the age of her in the fic...that will be explained, but think then and you have what I have in my head...which is not a bad thing to have in your head.
> 
> Name - Actor\ress   
> Anna Valante - Jo Evans  
> Yves Toussaint - Nora Arnezeder  
> Jessica Stone - Cintia Dicker  
> Zara Hunt - Emma Stone  
> Francesca Jones - Jayne M  
> Jane Holdman - Laura Hollyman  
> Jennifer Alwich - Debra Messing  
> Antonia Pritchard - Anya Olsen  
> Lavender Brown - Natasha Marley  
> Ilana Hugh - Faye Reagan  
> Anne Smith - Alice Eve  
> Sophia Tchezky - Sophie Lynx  
> Alana Michaels - Malena Morgan  
> Mica Lance - Lauren Clare  
> Judith Bartoli - Think Legends...  
> Blaize Jordan - Jenny Blighe  
> Jodi Sumner - Luci Ford

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: New York Forte - New York**   
**Time/Date: 19:00 - 10/01/2014**

Harry Potter, aged 21, sat in front of a panel of gorgeous. This might be his room, but the three gorgeous women had positioned themselves to take over the area, and make him very much feel like this was an interview.

And in a way, it was.

They were looking to hire him to do something for them, something he was pretty well versed in doing. Since leaving the Wizarding World and school behind he had become something of a trouble-shooter. After beating Voldemort, and the associated things that had happened during those events he had found himself at a lose end.

So he had gone looking to help people, and help them he had. He had already travelled most of the world helping where he could, paid at times in various ways from a primal lion tattoo he now sported to more monetary ways. He helped where he could until he had gotten wind in the various networks he was plugged into of a trio of people looking for help with a demonic vampire problem.

This is what brought him here, now, in front of a panel of three extremely attractive women. They hit the major demographics, a brunette, a blonde and a redhead, sat in front of him behind a desk, all looking him over with an air that belied their apparent age.

The youngest appearing of the three was the brunette, who oddly appeared to be in charge. His magical senses were telling him that none of the three were what they appeared to be, but likewise he was also being told that they were trustworthy, that they weren't evil and worked for the good of the world in their own ways.

He trusted his magic, had learned to do so in a very visceral way now, so he sat calmly while they looked at him. They appeared to be reading him from the inside out, and he just waited for them to finish their inspection.

Then the gorgeous brunette, who looked no more than his age suddenly smiled, "So - Harry Potter." she said, "That's a rather famous name in certain circles." she began. "A name that is trust worthy and true" she added, "Can we trust that you are this person?"

"Well, I have ID" he said glibly, a slightly flirtatious smile on his face. Since getting rid of the horcrux in his head he had come into himself, becoming a rather powerfully built if slender young man in the full flush of his health. He was good looking, and had a major weakness for gorgeous women, of which all three could easily count.

The brunette smiled at him, "I'm Anna, this is Yves, and that's JD, or Jess," she said, "We're looking for you to deal with a 300 year old master demonic vampire for us." she said, "We're paying well, and you'll be well rewarded if you can pull of what no one else has been able to. He's old and wily," she warned, "And well protected with plenty of cannon fodder."

She stood, picking up a file, and then walking around the table at which they were sat, handing him the file. He tried to ignore his inner caveman as she got close. There was a powerful draw towards her, and she was wearing a tiny skirt, flashing amazingly long and slender legs, a touch of muscle in her thigh that just shaped them into a wet dream. He ignored this for a moment, and instead focused on the file as she reseated herself, flicking through it, speed reading it.

It detailed a local master, one that was rather old and powerful. But he'd dealt with worse and indeed older in the few short years he'd been doing this. His life wasn't like other peoples, and had continued to be strange and otherworldly even when Voldemort was dead. He was used to dealing with the supernatural; in fact it was his normal.

"I see," he said flicking through the file until he'd read it cover to cover, and then closed it and laid it on his lap. "I can help you," he said after a moment, "How long do I have?"

"As long as you need," the brunette said, the only one that was speaking, the blonde and redhead seemed content to let this Anna be and take control of the situation. But they watched, and were seemingly fascinated with Harry, their eyes never leaving him.

Harry nodded, "I can do that, give me a couple of days." he said going by experience of such things. "Once I get close this should be fairly straight forward" he told them.

"Confidence, or arrogance," The brunette, Anna said, looking at him steadily in a way that said she was older than the early twenties she looked. There was a wealth of age and experience looking out from behind green hazel eyes that looked almost as green as his in that light. "I warn you now, not to take this lightly."

"I never do," Harry assured her, "I'm just going by experience here" he told her, "It's a little different being in a city and all, but I've actually dealt with older Demonic Vampires" he assured her, "One twice as old in Africa" he said, rubbing his forearm where the primal 'Tat' sat, it didn't itch, and was animated currently, so he knew that they were trustworthy and aware of the supernatural, if their request hadn't clued him into that in the first place.

"I see, well, I suppose we'll let you get on with that then," she said standing, as did her compatriots, all at the same time. She paused, "You know how to contact us, once you do, if you do, we'll return and talk about your reward," she said a hint of a sexy smile on her face that thrilled Harry for a moment.

Harry just nodded, going back to the file as they left, leaving him to his preparations.

* * *

* * *

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: New York Forte - New York**   
**Time/Date: 21:00 - 13/01/2014**

"I'm impressed," Anna said, looking at Harry over a pair of non prescription glasses. This just gave her the air of an extremely sexy librarian, and made her all that much more attractive to look at. The way she was looking at Harry currently meant that he was shifting a little in his chair; there was something strangely arousing about that look. It was impressed, for sure, but then he'd taken out far worse than some thuggish vampire of only 300 years of age. The one in Africa had been a warlord and twice the age. So even with the difficulties of the location and the many hired thugs in the way it wasn't that hard to pull off.

But Anna was looking highly impressed, and unless he missed his guess, that was a rather lustful look. This is what was making it hard to focus, because all three of the beauties were looking at him like he was meat and they were starving.

There was something very hungry about that sexy look they were sporting, something that was rather putting his danger senses into high gear. But at the same time, his magic was telling him in a clear way to let this play out, to let whatever happened, happen.

The three stood from behind the same table they had used last time, walking to stand in front of it. They leaned back almost in total sync, showing massive amounts of leg, putting their bodies on display. 

All three were unique and yet with a common theme; they all had amazing legs and incredible bodies. They leaned back, looking at him as Anna led the charge again, "We're impressed" she continued, "That's very rare. We've already made sure this actually happened by our independent sources," she said, "And now it's time to talk about your reward." she added, her tone dipping with innuendo and there was no way he didn't guess what she was talking about.

The three moved with that same synchronicity they had, walking towards Harry sat in his chair from them. Harry stiffened, in several ways. "Now..." he managed so say before they reached him. The blonde and brunette went to his sides while the stunning Redhead seemed to go to her knees suddenly. "This..." he began before the extremely beautiful threesome acted at the same time. The redhead he remembered was called JD reached for his belt and fly, while Anna kissed him lustily and the blonde Yves ran her hand down his body.

All thought left his mind for a moment, as that was a hell of a kiss, which broke only for Yves to replace Anna, and take his breath away. JD, or Jess, had made short work of his belt, hooking him into the air of the room, and suddenly a moist heat engulfed his manhood.

At this point the weak front he'd managed to draw up went flying out of his head. Two women was a dream for most men, and here he was with three. All three were the sort of woman that a man would lose a body part to have, all three could've started wars with their looks and suddenly the stunningly beautiful trio were being highly sexual with him.

He'd dreamed of the three already, 'that' sort of dream, but never in his wildest imagination would something like this happen. "Oh god" he managed when Yves broke the kiss, her eyes alight.

JD popped off the end of his cock, a line of drool joining them, "Ladies...come down here" she purred, her accent as wildly exotic as Anna had, just a little not known, a little bit foreign and a lot sexy.

Anna was the first to join her; Yves seemed not to have had enough of kissing him, doing so with pure lust and a lot of passion, really throwing herself into it as Harry felt two different hands on his manhood suddenly.

"Nice" he heard Anna comment, and then two mouths attached to his cock, sending him insane with sensation and pleasure, so much that he didn't think anything had compared to this in his entire sexual life.

He was lost to those sensations, and the stunning blonde that was kissing him when he felt a rather familiar feeling wash over him.

His eyes opened to see that Yves was glowing slightly in a way that only a pure blood Veela did when they emitted their allure. But he was made of pretty stern stuff, and this didn't affect him as it should. But she didn't seem to be doing it to distract him, but rather with arousal given the way she looked. 

"Mon Dieu" she said a hint of French accent, but only slightly. It was a sexy touch to an already very sexy woman, and one that was driving him to distraction. This was with the gorgeous Anna and JD already working his manhood in a way that was entirely new to him.

He'd never had more than one woman at a time in his entire life, and now there were three, and he was bound and determined to enjoy it. He felt teeth brushing his manhood, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly an increased sensation of pure bliss hit him, wiping all thought out of his mind. A tugging sensation of extreme suction and he was away with the sensations being engendered in him.

"Oh fuck," he managed to groan before Yves grasped the back of his hair and pulled him in for an exceptionally powerful kiss, blowing any thought out of his mind. 

This lasted with him for a long moment before he realised she had stopped, and now three beautiful women where kneeling before him.

He looked down to find Anna drawing up his cock, sucking like crazy. His eyes rolled in his head, but he couldn't help but notice a strange red substance. "Urh..." he began before the room suddenly started to spin on him.

She looked up, her pupils cat like and a flash of fangs.

"Oh fuck" he managed before the room went darker. Anna stood, adjusting her ridden up skirt, showing a hint of flesh toned stockings.

"I'm sorry for this, but we've been looking for you a while" she said, biting her own wrist enough to make blood run freely. She grasped the back of his head, directing her arm to his mouth and holding him in place. "But, this is still a reward, believe me" she said a hint of a sexual smile on her face. "And this is only the first of many times" she told him as Yves, now on her knees too, suddenly went deep, flooding his system with pleasure even as his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

Then after a long moment as Anna watched him carefully he suddenly bloomed with magic. She stepped back, looking shocked, while keeping her arm to his mouth, distracted a moment, giving him a lot more blood than she meant to in her shock.

JD, stood, brushing off her shapely knees, and bit her wrist. "Me next" she said, "Then Yves" she added.

Anna nodded, "He needs the most we can give him." she told the redhead beauty. "All we can give him if our plans are to work."

"So long" JD said, replacing Anna who was looking very woozy, even as magic flowed around them, but didn't attack them, in fact it nudged up against them like a loving cat. Welcoming them, and curling around them, holding them close as Yves did her best to help drain Harry in a way that would leave him needing the blood, losing herself a little to what she was doing. This was in a way that was all to do with sex, and not to do with her task.

"FUCK" Harry suddenly exclaimed, coming to life in a way that made them all jump, Yves moving back only to be sprayed by a fountain of manly fluids hitting her in the face.

They all looked at her, laughing, "That wasn't the point" Anna said dryly.

Yves stuck out her tongue - licking her basted lips, tasting him, and smiled. "He tastes SO good, like pure power." She said, moving her head back to her previous task.

"Your turn soon," JD warned, feeling faint, "He's got some suck on him." she told the sucking blonde, who nodded a little going back to her current task as the room got very dark for Harry.

* * *

* * *

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: Above Valante Nightclub - New York**   
**Time/Date: 10:00 - 14/01/2014**

Harry awoke, not with a start, but with amazing amounts of pleasure swimming up from below the waist. He was already away with the sensation of a very skilled mouth wrapped around his manhood. There was an agile tongue on his shaft and incredible suction was being applied to his cock. He opened his eyes, seeing Yves standing to the side, watching what was happening with a very longing look. He looked to the right, finding Anna looking down at him, looking now into his eyes.

Then finally he looked down to see an amazing head of auburn locks moving slowly up and down in his lap.

He was lying on a four poster bed in a room he didn't recognise, and didn't currently care to. He knew something was pressing, he knew he needed answers, but JD, or Jess was proving quite the distraction. He couldn't think of anything but her amazing mouth wrapped around him and the intense feeling of her fellatio.

"Fuck" he emoted, the very first word out of his mouth, but it didn't distract from what JD was doing. Yves seemed to be focusing on that, while Anna smiled and met his eyes, her throat suddenly working as she looked into them. 

"Fuck" she emoted herself, looking into his eyes, then seemed to struggle to regain some composure, "This is a taste" she told him, "this can happen every morning, or any other time you want it. This is part of your reward...us, all three of us, and others later on." she told him trying to be serious, but her eyes locked onto his now luminescent gaze.

Her throat worked again, "JD is just saying good morning" she told him, "And welcome...to your new life."

Harry blinked, trying to take this in, but in no way was JD holding back, and he could feel her marvellous mouth doing things to him that no other woman had. She pulled back, apparently cognizant of Anna's words, drawing back slowly, her lips compressed, her cheeks imploded with suction and then quite literally there was a light moist pop as full shapely lips left his crown in a sudden draw backwards.

She looked up the bed, oceanic blue eyes meeting his, "Good morning" she said her tone deep with arousal, "You have a beautiful cock" she complimented, her hand wrapping around his hardness and working him with an almost laconic movement of her elegant hand.

"My turn soon" Yves urged, her eyes alight.

"You're a dirty bitch," JD said to her, "You just want to get sprayed again." she noted, a smile on her lips, lips that had recently been wrapped around Harry's shaft, and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about that.

He was trying; he was trying to remember how he came to be here, and in this position. He remembered them starting in on him, he remembered red, and then magic, and then nothing. He felt strange, and oddly more powerful by FAR than he had. It was like he was a very being of magic now; it was swirling around his body like wild fire. Young free, powerful and intense it was in his system now in a way it never had been, even with how powerful he'd been up to that point, which was in no way lacking.

This was ignoring just how horny he felt. He was painfully hard, and JD's hand working him with skill and flair was not helping that in the least. He looked to Anna again, her throat working as she met his eyes, her pupil actually dilating.

"We're yours" she said with no preamble, "Totally and utterly. The strain of Vampyre we are, is entirely patriarchal. We have chosen you to be that patriarch." she said, making him focus on her a lot more.

Harry shook himself, "For that to be true, I’d have to be a vampire" he said.

"And you are, don't take us for anything like anything you've heard about. We're exceptionally rare, barely documented, and yet all the best parts of the legend that you might imagine," Anna told him, "I'm over 5,000 years old Harry and I've never really come across anything like us in any legend, and yet at the same time, each legend holds a part of what we're capable of."

"Not the Clans," Harry said in worry, he felt his magic, but they couldn't DO magic and that worried him. "Please...not the clans" he said seriously.

"You're worried about your magic" she said understanding his worry, and then held up her hand. A soft glow lit the nearby area as a globe of obviously magical light lit it. "Does that answer your worries" she said seriously, "All three of us can do magic," she told him, "You're a stick fiddler, yes, or were?"

"I'm...yes," he said, putting that name into his head for later use, it's one he'd not heard of before, but it was strangely amusing.

"You'll find you no longer need your wand," she said.

"Didn't anyway," Harry said, "Look...JD was it? Can you stop that. I love it, but I can't focus" he said smiling at the lovely redhead. She was so entirely his type it was insane and quite the most beautiful redhead he'd met in his entire life. But then Yves was that for blonde and Anna for Brunette. They were all three gorgeous in the extreme.

JD pouted, and then leaned down; kissing his tip in a move that made him hiss with pleasure, but did indeed stop. Not letting go, but stopped. He was able to think slightly clearer now.

"Thank you...in many ways" he said with a dry humour.

JD laughed, smiling at him, "Every morning can be like that," she assured him. "I know I'd do it, and I'm doubly sure that Yves would." she said, winking at the hungry looking blonde.

Harry blinked, "You're trying hard to get me to your way of thinking, but that doesn't negate the fact you appear to have turned me. Without my permission I note," he added, "If I'd lost my magic, we'd be arguing on that point more than we are," he added off their looks.  
  
"We're very much a human sort of vampire" Anna said, once more she seemed the designated spokeswoman here, and she continued, "Take your pulse...it's probably racing a little right now, but it's there." she added, "We run cool, but not cold...and JD will attest, we get wet too"

JD nodded her agreement, "I'm soaked here" she agreed, "But I'd bet Yves is worse"

"I'm not far behind myself" Anna said with a grin, "He's...sexy as hell. It's been a LONG time since I met a male of our species; I'd forgotten just how they feel to be around."

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

Anna smiled, "You're ... well there's a lot to tell, and not a good way to tell it. But males of our type of vampire are demonstrably more powerful than the females, perhaps even me and I'm the oldest by far here" she said. "Five times older than JD who is second and Yves is the youngest at a little over 800," she said. "All this time we've managed without a patriarch, but times are changing, times for our kind are getting dangerous...it's time for us to have a man about the house" she said the last wryly. "We set a test, one that has been failed more times than I care to count, and yet you passed easily, like you were acting well below your ability. We need that power, we need that strength, and so yes...we turned you."

Harry frowned, "It's the no choice I'm a little ticked at."

"We'll make it up to you," Anna said a sexy smile on her face, "And don't even pretend that you're not going to enjoy us doing that," she said, "You're still hard."

"A beautiful woman is still holding my cock" Harry said dryly, "I'm not likely to go down for a while yet."

Yves laughed, while JD did the same and Anna looked amused. "But seriously" Harry said, actually taking his pulse like had been suggested and looking at Anna as she was the one doing most of the speaking. "You did this why?"

"Protection, mostly," Anna said seriously, “Plus even though we managed it, it took three of us to turn you, in a perhaps one off ritual. You on the other hand can do it alone, one of the good things about being a male of our type of Vampyre." she told him. "We're in steep decline," she said seriously. "We three are strange in that we're grouped and still together. Perhaps the largest grouping of us left," she said, "We want you to expand our numbers." she said honestly. "That's one of the reasons I chose a magical, especially one of your power, it takes a little kick of magic," she said, "We're lucky the three of us, we had enough combined to pull this off, but most females can't dream of it. As you might imagine doing the three of us every time would be hard, and we're wiped out from you now. This won't be a problem for you. We're extremely male led, especially the expansion of our species. From what we've been hearing, you may well be the only male left. It took everything we had to pull this off, with a ritual that was lost until Yves found it again, and one time only."

Harry looked at the Blonde, who gave him a blistering smile, full of attraction and need. It wasn't a look he wanted to deny for sure. She was the most beautiful blonde he'd met, they all three went that far. This was a gorgeous grouping, and from they were telling him...they were his to have fun with.

He couldn't help a small, actually growing, naughty thrill at the thought.

He looked at JD, who was inspecting the cock she had in her hand and licking her lips, looked to Yves again to see naked want in her eyes and then to Anna who was surveying him with sexual humour in her green hazel eyes. "You make an interesting case..." he said slowly, "But I'm still a vampire, and that's not something I would've chosen for myself." he noted, "But if I'm to live I have to let go of that." he added very reasonably he felt.

"We're yours to command, as will any woman be now. The male of our species is...commanding," Anna said, "Rare, but irresistible" she told him seriously, "Already JD is fighting the need to finish what she started, Yves pretty much wants to gargle your cum and I have this mad need to ride you hard." Anna said, flushing with need. "These will happen to pretty much any woman you want," she said, "I don't think that's so terrible myself. We've given you a lot of gifts," she told him seriously, "Yes, we did it without asking, but we're not in the position to risk you saying no - like it sounds like you would've done."

"I do understand that," Harry admitted. "So what happens now?"

"Now we help you learn your new status," Anna said, "You're strong, you're fast, and very highly magical" she said looking into his eyes, "You're also capable of pretty much all of the most exceptional of the abilities of vampire legend, like shape shifting and others," Anna told him seriously. "You need to learn to cope with that, to learn how to use it all to the best of your ability. We've already checked you out of your room using another ability you'll find useful, it's called Dominate, and can make anyone do anything you want them to." Anna said, "We'll teach you how to do that as well." she finished. "Now seriously tell me this in any way sounds like we've done something bad to you?"

"Well...no, but I still have to feed - right?"

"But not kill, or drain," Yves said with that touch of French to her voice that made her even more attractive than the beautiful and sexy woman she already was. "Feeding actually feels pretty good. It sure made you cum hard enough," she said, suddenly licking her lips her eyes lighting up.

"You dirty bitch, 800 years we've known you and never realised you're a cum whore" JD said sounding very highly amused.

Harry tried not to let the thought affect him, but he throbbed in JD's hand, who looked at him with a sexy grin. "Ask for it, and you get it...you need to understand that. You want to paint any of us and we'll do it with a song in our hearts. It's just that Yves, will love it more." JD told him with a growing smile. "Right now I'll make you cum, spray Yves, and splatter Anna and clear them off with my tongue and do it with a huge smile on my face."

Harry shifted, not hating the thought, or the visual that she'd had put into his head.

Jess laughed, "I think he likes the idea" she said giving him a firm pump, and then didn't stop, starting to slowly masturbate him with a sexy look in her eyes.

"Even now, because you're horny - we're reacting to you" Anna said, slightly flushed, and looking highly aroused. "But you should really feed." she said turning and handing him a hospital bag of blood. "Donated Blood, past the feasible date of use, and yet perfect for us. We have quite the deal with a local blood bank, but it's still much better from the source. However, that said, you can survive on this" she said, tearing it, and then pouring in into a glass. She handed it to him, and smiled encouragingly at him. "Taste it...enjoy it" she urged, "Trust me; it's the best thing you'll ever taste. And we don't have to kill to get it, even hunt - but like I said, from the source is better and as you know, it's not bad for the one you feed from. It's said that the male bite can make a woman cum her brains out...I'm almost tempted to try that and let you feed off me to do so." Anna told him.

Harry looked at the high-ball full of blood, the smell hitting him hard, and then licked his lips, took a breath and started to drink taking his first step into his new life.


	2. Chapter 01 - A New Life...

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: Above Valante - New York**   
**Time/Date: 08:30 – 15/01/2014**

Harry awoke in a more normal way. The rest of the day before had been spent going over a few basics. He still wasn't overly happy with the way they had summarily turned him but the three beautiful vampires had told him a lot.

They'd told him enough that he thought it wasn't SO bad this form of vampirism they had given him. He had few of the weaknesses that DADA had taught him Vampires should have, and a lot of the strengths that one might expect a vampire to have.

They really were the stuff of legends, and they'd gone out of their way to prove that they weren't full of shit by examples and demonstrations the day before.

He'd not done much of anything himself yet, and that would be the real test he felt. But if he ended up doing half of what they had shown him, then he would be pretty fearsome a foe all by himself. They had also told him that as a male of their type of vampire, that he was likely to be significantly more powerful than the three of them put together.

He still wasn't totally sure of their motivations, and had asked NOT to be awoken the way they had the day previously. This was to get his feet under him without being flooded with hormonal need like they'd done the day before and to test that they really would heed his word.

Waking up normally proved that much at least. Then he looked further into the room, finding that 'his' three ladies were standing there, waiting for him to wake up. He jerked up into a sitting position, looking at them, "Urh...why are you watching me sleep." he asked, a little freaked out.

Anna stepped forward slightly. He had learned the day before that she was by far the oldest, at just a shade over 5 millennia old, perhaps the oldest vampire he'd personally heard of. This meant that she was in charge of the three, and tended to lead. "While we did as you asked, we realised that you may change your mind." she said a sexy smile appearing on her face. "So we gathered here for you if you changed your mind and wanted a little something for your morning wake up," she said, spreading her arms wide to encompass the three. 

They were stood rather sexily, all dressed in a way that showed a lot of leg, nylon on their legs, bodies on display in a tasteful but sexy way. They were quite the sight to see, and parts of Harry were screaming for a little sexual action. This was fairly new to him. He was a red blooded male, so sex was never far from his mind, but he'd learned to do without for the most part. After the final year of school, and losing his virginity to his then girlfriend Ginny he'd only been moderately active.

But these three brought something out in him, or perhaps his turning had done it. Now he was feeling the need a lot more than he ever had done before. It was a need almost as great as the hunger that came with his new status in 'unlife', though the term wasn't entirely accurate for their breed of vampire.

They were very much a living breed of vampire, stakes didn't work, crosses did nothing, garlic was like acid reflux and sunlight was merely hard on the eyes. The only real way to guarantee a kill was beheading. They were a pretty tough breed all told, with a few strange provisos. Like the breeding, it had taken three very old, very powerful female vampires to create him. While they were now wiped out in that regard he was apparently able to turn multiple vampires a night and still feel fine in the morning. It was almost entirely male led their entire society and breed, and even these three independent vampiresses had come to need a male in their life...thus him.

"Urh...no - thank you all the same," he said in a lie to himself and them. Frankly just looking at the three gorgeous women was making him rampantly horny, but he was controlling that more base part of his nature. He was still a little confused and this was all very new to him. He wanted to get his feet under him, and while he didn't think they were actively using sex to confuse him, he wasn't taking the risk either.

Anna smirked at him; Yves seemed to pout while JD smiled wickedly. "You need to understand that we're here for you," JD said, a smirk on her face. "That we're for real," she told him, taking several steps forward to stand at the end of the bed. Then she hiked up her tight skirt, a lot of lovely leg on display and a mere flash of stocking top. Then she kneeled her way onto the bed, bent at the waist and crawled towards him. "To do anything you desire," she said throatily, her eyes alight with wicked delights.

Harry cleared a tight throat. Of the three, thanks to a weakness put in place by Ginny, JD, or as he preferred Jess was the one that got to his libido most. Closely followed by the other two, he was fairly egalitarian, but he knew from old - there was something about a redhead that just got to him. Jess seemed to be the epitome of this and ten times sexier.

He held up a hand, "Now hold on a second here," he said, "I'm not entirely led around by my libido" he said in a total lie, because since being turned he appeared to be. His thoughts and dreams had been filled with all sorts of things including these three women, and just looking at Jess was making it hard to not think of them.

Jess smirked, looking into his eyes, but didn't get any closer, and “You're denying yourself quite the existence" Anna said from behind the redhead sex bomb. "You shouldn't do that. We're here for you to enjoy - that's just the way it works for us, and our breed. Because, if like we think, you may well be the last male, any of our breed is yours to sample...to taste and enjoy," she said walking up behind JD and laying a hand on the woman’s behind. She smiled sexily, "You could have a life unlike other men," she said as Yves walked up to stand beside her. "To live a fantasy, to exist in a dream filled with sexual desire and enjoyment...why not enjoy it?" she asked. She tilted her head, like she really wanted to know what was stopping him.

Harry shifted, trying to hide the fact he was aroused he put a pillow in his lap, but all this did was highlight the fact they were getting to him. "Come on JD," Anna said, "We'll let him be for now...but Harry - you need to realise this isn't a trick, that we're not doing this to control you in anyway. The shoe is entirely on the other foot there. We'll do anything you want...Anything," she said seriously while Jess crawled backwards off the bed to stand between Yves and Anna, the three looking at him, then turning with that in tune way they had and leaving him to get up.

Harry let out a repressed breath. If they were telling the truth, and he was starting to wonder that they might be, they were right about one thing. He would be living a very different life than he had been. His life had been too busy for such thoughts, not for more than the occasional one night stand at least, and not with women up to their amazing standard.

All three were quite the most beautiful and sexy women that Harry had come across, as well as being experienced and as he had found out the day before...funny and charming. This is when they weren't teasing him sexually.

He sighed, trying to think of something un-sexy, just to subside. Then since they had not only checked him out from his hotel room but moved all his stuff to this room, he got changed. He went for something oddly formal, something in fitting with the women around him. They didn't dress the same sort of casual one might expect. All three looked amazing, semi-casual, in skirts and blouses, all the height of fashion and all expensive.

He had clothing to fit into most occasions, so he went for a dark suit, no tie, and shiny shoes. His mostly formal attire, just to feel more in fitting with them, and then looked at himself in the mirror and laughed.

He couldn't see much, his image never seemed to focus, one of the things that was true of their type - the no reflection thing, well - almost. He had a reflection but it shimmered like a heat haze was over it, and other than basic things like making sure he didn’t' have his jacket on back to front; he couldn't actually make out a damn thing.

God alone how they did their make up with that image as their reflection.

So once that was done, he looked around the room. He'd been told this, if he wanted it, was his room now. The idea was for him to lead and protect them, and any other of their breed that came to them. From what they'd said he was likely the last male of their breed left, this meant that in effect he led their entire genus of vampire.

He was used to being thrown into a command situation, but it still rankled a little that they hadn't asked in the least, no - they had thrown him into this. But then, he was used to that to a certain extent as well.

All he could do was make the best of the situation, to do what he could. It sounded to him like he had a responsibility here, not only to the three that had turned him, but to all the vampires in his race.

This was a hell of a thing to saddle him with, but it sounded like they had been rather desperate. He could understand desperation, he'd known it rather well during the Voldemort fiasco after all, and he knew better than most what it was like. So, he had a choice. He could take exception, or he could accept what had happened to him and move on from this point.

At the end of the day he was a pretty reasonable man. So he was going to take the second option and not for the sex. But his magic was leaning in that direction and if there was one thing he trusted outside of Hermione and Ron to lead him, it was magic, perhaps magic most of all.

Magic was telling him to do this, and telling him that they weren't in the least lying about his new position and theirs in relation to him. This was titillating it was true, all three were the epitome of gorgeous after all, but it wasn't the main reason.

He'd dealt with people in need before, and they had that taste to them, a desperation he understood only too well. So he was going to help them, he was going to do what he could for them, and during that he would have to make it plain that from now on...he got to make his own decisions.

This entire thing had been forced onto him, but that wasn't going to happen again, or he was going to get very angry.

He adjusted his suit, shot his cuffs and smiled at his blurry reflection. Today - today was the first day of the rest of what sounded like a truly immortal life. So be it, he would accept that and move forwards, it was - after all, no good trying to cry over spilt milk. It wasn't like they could take his turning back.

* * *

* * *

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: Valante Block – New York**   
**Time/Date: 12:45 – 15/01/2014**

Anna Valante was now 5076 years old. She'd seen and done more than most could ever imagine and even then her new creation still surprised her. He was the most natural vampire she'd ever seen. Everything they threw at him he picked up. This went a long way to show his natural intelligence of course, but also a natural aptitude for what he now was. Already he was getting close to accessing his shape shifting ability. This was something that didn't usually turn up until the first centennial and she was curious as to know if he'd be able to access their more esoteric abilities early as well.

As a breed they were actually pretty fantastic, everything one might think a vampire capable of and they were. They were more living than any other breed and they could pull things off that beggared the imagination. Their biggest weakness was actually breeding and increasing their number.

Anna hadn't seen another male of their breed since Yves some 800 years beforehand when she'd been assigned to look after the blonde ex-full blood Veela.

She knew for a fact that male had perished soon after, as she was the one that had caused him to perish. He'd been a bastard of the highest order and she'd been protecting Yves from his nasty side. So she'd personally beheaded the son of a bitch.

Of course now she realised he may well have been one of the last males. Had she realised that she may not have done it, but then...he was a nasty piece of work.

Harry was nothing like that, and didn't seem to realise that their 'flirting' was actually a biological imperative and not them trying to get one over on him. It had been hard for her to end that male, harder than she'd ever had to deal with, but it had been for what she now considered her childe, Yves, who despite being turned was as Veela as she'd always been, and a rather sought after commodity at that.

All three of them were, three stunningly beautiful vampires, sexual, erotic, and for the right man, they could make them into over stimulated idiots, ready to pop at the earliest moment. In that Harry was holding out pretty well, already he'd had Jess and Yves orally and yet could still think. This went to prove that he had some steel in his spine, because he was the first in 800 years to actually deal with that combination without making a sticky mess of the pair. This was something they seemed to enjoy.

Anna hadn't partaken of Harry yet, not really other than touching him, but she would sooner rather than later. Not only was he a male of their species and thus that was a foregone conclusion, but to make matters all that more urgent, he was also a natural master of their kind.

She too was a master, but with how Patriarchal their breed was she fell by the wayside to just how masterful Harry appeared to be.

She looked around; this was her place and had been since it was built. She owned the entire block, thus the name, and the club under their apartment was built specifically to be a hunting ground.

This was something that they were going to be using, sooner rather than later for Harry. He was a natural in every way imaginable as a vampire, so it was time to see just how far that went. He needed to feed, and feeding from the source was just so much better than bagged blood as to not be able to compare the two experiences.

"Harry" she said, breaking into the conversation JD had running with him on spirit forms, and the use of. JD was over a thousand years old, and for her time exceptionally rare, especially since she wasn't either Irish or Scottish. Then again, her eye hair combination made Anna extremely rare as well. Compared to Harry mind you her eyes barely rated as Green, but once they had been highly sought after, and thus her turning in the first place. "We need to get you hunting." she said as the two looked at her, waiting for her to elucidate on her words. "We need to see if you can handle it, and then correct anything you're not already good at. I doubt this will be much," she said smiling at him slightly.

They couldn't BE luckier than their choice in Harry. He would soon at that, become masterly towards them she was sure. He would take them up on their many and varied offers for sexual gratification because he was a man and they were all three sexy women. It was just the way it was, especially once he realised that it wasn't part of some trick to control him, but rather the opposite.

They were his, and that was the way it was with their breed, and he would realise that soon.

"Urh...do I have to, you said we can live off bottled blood" Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"No" Anna said surprising him, and then smiled, "But bottled blood isn't as easy to get a hold of as you might think. Whereas there is always a human around," she told him, smirking slightly, "I know you might be squeamish about this, but that needs to end, sooner rather than later, and I intend to show you just what they get out of this. It's a trade you see," she said; walking over and sitting near to him, flashing as much leg as possible.

You would have to be blind not to see where Harry's eyes ended up on them, and neither of the three would miss that. Just by imperative, biological and mystical they were set to give him what he wanted, including a flash of leg if that was the case. It was certainly the case at that. Harry was very much a leg man, and it was pretty easy to tell that. All three of the ancient ladies had quickly realised that, and adjusted their wear accordingly.

"A Trade," Harry asked, eyes widening, “How is it a trade?"

"That's simpler than you realise," Anna said, shifting slightly, showing her leg to the thigh, and thus a flash of the holdup stockings top. They were flesh tone, putting her slender legs in the best light combined with the extremely high black heels she wore. She was a quite slender woman, but she prided herself on her body and while slender there was quite a lot of tone all over her body, not the least of which was her legs. The holdup stockings were stretched over a good amount of thigh muscle, and her calves stood out as she positioned her legs to make him drool.

He didn't show his enjoyment outside of his eyes, but she could see that indeed he DID enjoy the view. He also didn't look away, nor blush, or anything one might expect of a 21 year old man around women much older than he. He was starting to get it, Anna was sure.

"Pleasure for blood," Anna said, "We're not like the other breeds, but even then even the demonic breeds CAN make their bite good. But ours, oh, ours," she said trailing off with a huge smile. "I've had men cum when I've bitten them, we all have" she said, quickly gaining support from Yves.

"I know I have, often" the Frenchwoman said, that touch still in her accent making her even more attractive than she already was by sheer fact of being a beautiful woman. Not to mention her Veela Heritage that seemed to leak more than usual around Harry.

JD, or as Harry insisted on calling her Jess, said, "I agree, totally, but I try not to let that happen...it can make a mess. Not that I'm sure Yves minds" she said teasingly towards the blonde.

"Actually until Harry....I never found I liked it, it's just his cum and him Cumming I like" she said her voice a purr, giving Harry a look that was making it difficult to think around.

"So that's the trade, pleasure," Harry said, "It's the same for the males," he asked, or looked to clarify at least.

"Yes," all three said, "Don't forget, the three of us were turned the normal way," Anna went on to explain, "We all three well remember our turning, and it was sublime..." she said trailing off wistfully, "Quite the most erotic experience I've had then or since," she added, "I'm sure it's the same for Yves and JD"

The other two nodded, "Close, but nothing quite like it" JD added, then looked at Harry, "Though if you realise the biological need we have for you, then maybe we can replace it." she said with a wicked grin that was all her and showed perfect teeth behind rouged lips.

Yves smirked, "Or at the very least, give us some relief from the need we have for you." she said, winking at Harry sexily.

Harry shifted in his chair, trying not to be affected by the two stunning women outright asking for what they were asking for. He looked at Anna, "You seem not to share that opinion," he noted.

"Oh, I do" Anna assured him, "But I'm five times older than JD here, I've got more control," she explained, "I need you perhaps more than the pair of them, but I am also aware that you think it's all a trick and thus I'm controlling myself until you realise that it is not."

Harry sat back, mulling this over and nodded, "So you want me to hunt?"

"We do, it's easier in some circumstances, and really a skill that we think you'll be pretty good at. You might not realise this, but the three of us were very pleased when you in particular passed the test," JD said with a smile. "We decided that anyone would gain the prize if they did, this is down to a few factors, not the least of which is the imperative I spoke of, but we were pleased it was someone so very attractive."

Harry flushed slightly, something else they could pull off that another breed of vampire wouldn't be able to. They had a heart beat, and really it was hard to tell they were even a vampire, unless you knew what to look for. Their heart beats were however very slow, slow enough to be called a heart disease by a doctor and their brain scans would show some very weird activity in certain areas of the brain. "But you still want me to hunt, not two days after turning me...that seems pretty fast." he noted.

"Demonic hunt the first night," Anna pointed out, "As do other breeds," she added with a slight smile, "Really we've let you take it easy. When we were turned, there was no bottled blood to speak of, none at all for JD and I, and really nothing for Yves either. So we were out the first night. We're not asking anything of you that you're not easily capable of" she said, "You're a natural at this Harry, you might not want to think it - but you are." she said firmly.

Harry made a face, "I dunno...I'm not sure I like the idea." he said honestly.

"All the better to get out there and see just how good it is for the one you feed off then," Yves said; that touch of accent adding extra gravitas to her words. "Eet's not so bad," she assured him, "They will gain zee pleasure and you will gain zee blood you require. Taking eet from the source also means you won't 'ave to feed so often." she told him, filling in a detail that actually made a difference to Harry.

He looked to Anna, "Za...That is true" he asked, tripping over his words a little, he couldn’t' help but ape Yves' accent a little, he found it entirely beguiling, and had since Fleur had come into his life. Yves was just a more powerful enticement. She was not only still French enough to trigger his liking of the accent, she was also even more beautiful than his old friend, and they were now friends. Yves was in point of fact the most stunningly attractive blonde he'd come across in his life. But then that could be said for any of the trio of lovely that had turned him.

In a way they were all his sire, and that meant that he had an extra caring for them if he liked it or not. He felt a connection to all three, and found it very hard to refuse them, especially when it came to their sexual desire for him. He was coming to the realisation that it wasn't a trick as well, that it was actual desire, and need for him.

He wasn't sure complimentary was the word given what appeared to be a biological imperative, but it was a very nice thought all the same. "But still..." he said, looking at the defacto leader of the trio as he called them, well Trio of Gorgeous, or Tripod of Beauty were both the names he used for the three. He had a way of nicknaming people he liked, and try as he might opposite, he did like them.

"It's for the best, and here we're going to have to ask for some trust we've not rightfully earned" Anna said, her eyes on his, beseechingly, "I know, really, that you probably lack trust in us rather than the other way around. But without you granting us just a little we're never going to earn the rest." she said her eyes fixed on his emerald gaze for a few different reasons. It was true she wanted him to see the truth in what she was saying, but she also adored his eyes. Hers were a mostly green hazel, but dear god in her 5000 years of life she'd never seen eyes quite like his before.

As had already been said, they felt lucky that it had been Harry that had passed their little test. They all three found him to be rather gorgeous in truth.

Harry paused, reading her inside out it felt like, his eyes steadily glowing at her.

Anna opened herself up to him, knowing that this was a seminal moment. He either decided to trust her, now, or he never would. It was highly important that he trust her, all of them really, or this may well fail anyway. Part of why they had done this was protection, demonic vampires and other breeds were on the rise and didn't much like Anna and her ilk, and without a true master to look out for them, they were in trouble.

Either Harry learned to trust them, that what they said was true, or this could all go very wrong.

Finally, to her relief, he nodded, "Fine," he said, "But you spend the rest of the day on this," he said firmly, not realising that his word was law, a holy order almost, and to them he was their god. So his words were set into them in stone. "You're going to make sure that I know all there is about this," he said further ordering them without realising the extent of how far that would go, "And you're going to make me good at this. I don't want to fuck up and hurt someone that I don't need to." he said, again his words to their ears as a command.

"There's a lot of experience in this room, but it's all from a female perspective" Anna said, "But for sure, you'll be the best we can make you" she affirmed.

"That's good, surely, since my 'prey' for want of a better word is going to be women. You'll have the best perspective for this, what works on you will work on other women - surely?"

The three beautiful women shared a glance, he had a point.

Jess slid forward, "Well..." she began, "I know what works on me, and it's like this..."

* * *

* * *

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: Valante – New York**   
**Time/Date: 21:50 – 15/01/2014**

Harry looked around a slightly impressed look on his face. For his first night hunting, this was a hell of a place to do it. This was the club on which his new home sat, and he had to say it was pretty damn high class. It had been put into action as a hunting ground, and the trio was careful here. So he was slightly surprised that they had let him loose here.

That said, Jess walked up beside him, then wriggled until she was standing in front of him, between him and the banister that he'd been overlooking. She looked over her shoulder at him with a wicked look, like she seemed to know no other, and wriggled her arse.

Harry tensed, his pupils dilating. Apparently she was the forerunner as both Anna and Yves took a side each, very close, touchingly close to him. This meant that he was surrounded on most sides by tempting female flesh and it put his mind right into the gutter. This wasn't helped along by Jess wriggling her arse every chance she got, rubbing an amazingly pert behind across what was a quickly growing bulge.

"Jess" he said, his tone warning, but playful. As much as he might like to say otherwise, he liked spending time with these three, and he had a bit of an eye for Jess in particular. This had apparently been noticed, since she led the way on these sorts of occasions. But he couldn't help his weakness for redheads, and often didn't even try.

She looked over her shoulder, arching her back and creating a hell of a visual. Not only was she a redhead and thus a weakness, but she was also perhaps one of the most beautiful women full stop he'd met. She was also sexy as hell, and all over he didn't WANT to resist her charms.

Anna leaned in close, touching him; in fact pert breasts that were quite large for her frame were hugging his upper arm, while Yves pushed in from the other side, lifting a leg slightly to rub along his. It was quite the sensation cocktail. "What's this all about then?" he asked, trying like crazy to control his tone, and not to sound too turned on, despite the fact he very much was.

Jess wriggled again, making him groan. "We've noticed" Anna said, "That you have QUITE the allure when you're aroused" she said, "We all do, some more than others," she said with a nod at the ex-full blood Veela in their midst. "Yves never lost her Veela allure, in fact it's just gotten more potent since she became one of us we've noticed." she explained, "And you as a powerful magical user in your own right and a male of our species should understand that you have one as well. Like I said, we noticed that when you're horny it only gets more powerful."

"And you want me emitting that," he said with a slight nod.

"It's there to make things easier for you; we want you to learn how to use it. So yes, we're flooding you with arousal right now, but oddly what you should do first of all is learn to turn it off." Anna said, moving in a way that rubbed her amazing chest against him and made it hard to think. Yves of the lovely legs and all over gorgeous body did much the same thing the other side, while Jess worked her arse in a small circle, directly stimulating his manhood.

He took a breath, trying to find what they were telling him he had. It took a while, and being as though they were indeed doing their best to make it harder on him, figuratively as well as literally, it was hard.

"Got it" he said after a moment, his voice tightly controlled.

"I think I hate that you're so controlled," Jess said, pure arousal in her tone, she looked back over her shoulder again and her eyes were dilated and darker blue hued than normal. She was the picture book definition of aroused, in a way that even Harry knew was very hard to fake.

He was starting to realise something...he was starting to know that this wasn't a trick. That Jess and Yves in particular fancied him for lack of a better term. Anna was a cooler customer, but he felt two very sure signs of her own arousal, and as he looked to her side he was met with a highly aroused look.

He backed down what he felt his core was creating, slowly and then with more assurance, then he finally killed it.

Jess let out a groan, "No" she said her voice tight, "Bring it back!"

He looked at her, slightly shocked at how desperate she had sounded.

Yves pressed in tighter than ever, "Please" she said her tone near begging.

"Even I want that," Anna said, shaking beside him, "I never realised how GOOD that felt, until it was gone. But you did it, that's the main thing - you have control over it, and that's what we were aiming for. Now for our sake, if no other, try to bring it back under your control, in fact - more than before." she said her tone shaky.

Harry nodded, doing just that. Now he had found the 'switch' so to speak, it was pretty easy to make it into a dial, and then to dial it up.

Jess let out a pure groan of arousal, her arse now working in a way that without her dress in the way would actually be sex by this point. He was harder than ever, and his weakness for her in particular was making it increasingly hard not to slide her cocktail dress to the side. He had a distinct impression he not only wouldn't be refused, but accepted with glee. Yves made a groaning sigh beside him and to his shock Anna actually sounded like she was relieved.

"That's it...oh god, that feels GOOD" Anna said, her tone just dripping with sexual need. "But dial it down again, just a touch - let us think here." she told him, her tone no longer shaky, but instead ... needful, in the extreme in point of fact. She sounded just about ready to pop, he wasn't so inexperienced he didn't know the sound of a woman about to cum, and oddly that's just the way Anna sounded.

She'd shown the least interest in Harry to this point, so he was slightly, actually very, surprised to realise that fact. But he did as he was asked, taking it a touch below the level he had recorded before their test had started.

Jess seemed to relax slightly, but Yves started to nibble lightly on his ear, which was distracting to say the least.

"Yves" Anna said sounding normal again, "Darling...dial it down." she said her tone amused. "You'll have to excuse her, being what she was, or really still is in part, you're extremely powerful and Veela seek that out. To her you're a veritable feast of power, to any of us, but it's worse for her."

"I'm not sure I mind" Harry said his tone silky as Yves actions got to him.

She suddenly moved and her soft lips met his in a kiss that sent fireworks off behind his eyelids until Anna was pulling her away. The blonde looked at him hungrily but blushing slightly and Jess was laughing, leaning on the railing, and pressed back into him. "You two are going to fuck, soon at that," Jess said with a grin, "And so are we." she added moving her arse in a circle and blowing all thought from Harry's head again, only this time - she didn't stop, working her backside in a way that was more than a little tempting.

"Steady Jess, we're not here for us" Anna said, sounding amused. "but I hope you realise something," she said to Harry, "I hope you realise that we're for real, that this isn't part of some strange seduction routine, and that we need you - badly."

Harry smiled slightly, not bad words to hear from any of the three trio of beauty, "I'm starting to get that." he said dryly, "I did at first think it was a trick, but I don't think you'd risk that here, in the open, least of all your own club." he told the brunette.

"No, and we need to leave you soon, or this will diverge into an orgy." she said flushed a little, "But use that, use that allure and you'll be certain of a feed. We're going to go now, keep our distance but an eye on you. Go out there, do what I know you don't believe yet, but something you were BORN to do." she told him seriously, "You're a natural Harry, and you need to accept that and use it." she said, dragging Yves and Jess away with her as she seemed to just melt into the crowds.

Harry tried to think of something, anything other than what Jess had just been doing, or the taste of Yves lips on his own. Setting his mind to Arithmancy formula he'd learned on his sudden switch of subjects in his last year of school.

It worked, steadily and he started to calm down, but not all the way. He kept himself slightly on edge, he knew that was somehow key to this ability he seemed to have with this allure.

He felt he was going to need it.

* * *

* * *

**Realm: $RHome$**   
**Location: Valante – New York**   
**Time/Date: 23:45 – 15/01/2014**

Harry had decided that if he was going to do this, then he was going to set himself somewhat of a goal. He had now been very assured that his allure would win the day, but he felt the need to assure that to himself. So he wasn't just looking for any old partner here, he was looking for one of the best looking women he could find in a club full of good looking people.

He figured he'd found her. It may be the contrasting black hair and blue eyes, but something about this woman in particular was getting to him. She was fairly tall for a woman, but her body was just divine, with a good sized chest for her built, amazing legs and a figure that was simply divine. She also had a killer smile he'd seen a couple of times already and dear god she was gorgeous.

Oddly he felt no fear. He was sure he should, after all he'd picked a woman that had denied five men in the hour or so he'd now been watching her. She had something about her that drew men in and it wasn't just her prodigious looks, and she did have them. There was something oddly sensual about her, full lips that quirked into a quite sexy twist when she was denying said men. Almost like she was used to having to do this, but held no ill will for doing so.

Some women would be up in arms, others would be complimented, she seemed to be of the second school of thought and Harry had to admit, he already admired that about her. With those looks and that sensual aura no doubt she was constantly fending off men.

She was down in the main part of the club. It was still pretty expensive down there, and she wasn't with anyone so whatever she did for a living it paid well, but it wasn't anywhere near as exclusive as the VIP section he had the run of.

He was thinking she was the perfect choice, but he still had to approach her in a way that would get him close enough to lay on this allure of his.

Then to his surprise, she looked directly at him, from clear across the club. Big blue eyes met the emerald of his gaze and even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the come hither look she shot him.

With an in like that, there was no way he wasn't going to follow through, so he set off across the club. He was surprised when he had to fend off more than a few women himself, checking himself to find he was leaking only minimal allure. He wrapped it up a little tighter only to find this seemed to make little difference, and virtually had to fight his way across the club, fending off interested men and women as he crossed.

HE noticed the object of his affections seemed amused by this until finally he was walking up to her, his eyes fixed on unusually large pupil’d pure blue eyes. These contrasted shockingly with her actually black hair, and the black dress she wore with blue coloured nylon on dream like legs. She was also wearing the tallest heels in the club that shaped those already amazing legs into something from a sticky dream, rather than the more normal type.

"Hello" she said, surprising him with a Brit accent.

He smiled widely at her, "A fellow Brit" he said, his eyes lasered onto her attractive gaze.

She smiled, "Indeed you are," she said her accent well to do British, "The last thing I expected was a Brit here," she said looking into his eyes, "Where were you when I was in England. What brings you to the states...join me why don't you?" she said her tone full of invite.

Harry checked himself again, finding he had his allure down still, and then took a seat with the beguiling woman. He looked into her crystal clear blue eyes, seeing a shocking amount of attraction. He knew he was far from ugly, especially now he'd grown into his proper adult form. The Horcrux in his head had been shown to be holding him back a lot in his development, which had snapped back once he'd gotten it out. But even now he didn't realise that he'd turned into a highly attractive man.

This woman was already reacting to that, he was the little bit of special she'd been looking for, and she welcomed his presence at her table. So Harry slipped into the table, and she slid up the bench seat to get a little closer. This drove up her dress, showing the tops of her thighs in a view that would give any red blooded man a heart attack. Lightly tanned flesh, a triangle of blue nylon as her gartered stockings were shown almost in their entirety. Either she didn’t know, or care, just how much she was flashing, but Harry was in the enviable position of being able to see the entire thing. Legs shaped to perfection by black heels, the blue nylon seemed to add amazing amounts of definition and that triangle shape at the top that made his palms sweat.

But Harry, at the end of the day, was a very cool man, he kept his head in situations that routinely drove others insane, so even though he was titillated and aroused by this flash, he didn't lose his mind over it either. Instead he looked into very seductive eyes, not only was the pupil naturally rather large, but she was aroused by his presence, making them larger and the light was low there.

All over this was an aroused woman, seductive in the extreme, and he liked her a LOT. He smiled at her, "I did a job in the area, so I decided to stick around. I had the Visa for it, so why not?" he said, "And you...what brings you to the colonies," he said smiling at her.

This had a marked effect on her already dilated pupils, to the point that it was rather bright for her, and he was central to her gaze, and in an experiment Harry began to raise the amount of allure he was leaking. This put him very much at the forefront of her thoughts, which were turning bluer than her stockings by the seconds ticking past.

She wanted to get over the small talk section of the seduction quickly as possible, in fact a need had lit in her that she was more used to creating in the men around her. She shifted in her seat, re-crossing those fabulous legs of hers with a rustle that was loud to Harry's enhanced hearing and leaned towards him. This gave him a lovely view down the 'V' shape of her dress, a cleavage that was quite amazing for her frame and she shot him a salacious smile. "I'm a student, but I...keep myself in money" she said, "I do a little...urh...call if modelling" she said, looking at him with a true spanner look, because it was the sort of look that certainly tightened areas of his body.

Harry smiled at her, "Is that interesting work."

"You know" she said, not answering his question, "We could talk all night, we could go the slow seduction route and I'm thinking eventually we'd come to an inescapable conclusion..."

Harry half smiled, "Oh...go on?"

"As we say in our home country...you've pulled" she told him boldly, "Now if you want to draw it out, I'm game, but what I'd rather happen is for us to go to either your place or mine, and then I want to have my wicked way with the only man here that interests me," she said, her eyes holding even more meaning to her words than her tone had.

Harry blinked, and then smiled, "Alright" he said, figuring his allure must be working overtime currently, "I'm currently sharing my place with roommates, so..."

"Mine it is," she said, "So - now or do you want to draw this out. I warn you, I'm getting pretty desperate in my thoughts already, you make me wait and I may end up hurting that gorgeous body of yours."

Harry laughed, looking at her; "now it is" he said smiling.


End file.
